The New Agent
by shadowkid1313
Summary: Gibbs has another daughter from his first marriage with Shannon. Now she's working for NCIS and is on Gibbs's team. And Tony likes her! Please R
1. The New Probie

My first NCIS fanfiction. It's short, but I'll update soon

Disclaimer: I own Katherine May Gibbs. And nothing else

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Probie

"I hear we're getting a new Probie today," Anthony DiNozzo said. He threw another rolled up ball of paper at McGee's trashcan.

"Miss," McGee said. Sure enough, Tony's paper wad missed McGee's trashcan.

"I hate it when you do that," Tony said.

"Stop being so immature," Ziva David said from her desk.

"That's a little hard for him, Ziva, considering how an eight-year-old is more mature than Tony will ever be," McGee said.

Gibbs came walking down with his usual coffee in his hand. He paused at the center of the four desks and looked around. "I hope your working instead of planning a welcoming party for our newest agent," Gibbs said.

"No, Abby's planning that," McGee said from behind his computer.

"You never did tell us who this new agent is," Ziva said.

Right then the elevators pinged and a young woman of about twenty-three exited the elevator. Gibbs looked up at her first, followed by Ziva. McGee looked up from his computer to see her. She walked over to the four NCIS agents. Tony stared at her.

"Hot mama-sita," Tony said.

"Not in your wildest dreams, DiNozzo," the new agent said. She went over to Gibbs and took his coffee out of his hand, said, "Thanks," and walked to the stairs to go to Director Shepard.

"Did she just take…?" McGee asked.

"She just took his coffee," Ziva finished.

"Dear, Lord, she's beautiful," Tony said, not having registered what had happened.

"Well, of course I'd let her take my coffee," Gibbs said. "She did it every morning before school." The other three agents looked over at Gibbs curiously. "She's my daughter. Katherine May Gibbs."

* * *

Short, but it'll get longer

Please review


	2. Meeting with Director Sheppard

Katherine goes to meet Director Sheppard for a while. She got a GPA of 4.425 because all her core classes were Honors which adds 4.5 instead of 4 and then as a Senior she took Advance Placement classes that add 5 points. She took 7 classes each year, the other three being just 4 points.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting with Director Sheppard

"Katherine May Gibbs, GPA of 4.425 all throughout high school. In college, GPA of 4.000. Teachers say that from the time you were a freshmen in high school you knew you wanted to be here and…" Director Sheppard scanned down the page for the Teachers Comments. "… 'Applied yourself to the highest standards to meet your goals.' Your college scores show that as well."

"Err, thank you?" Katherine said.

"The classes you took also involved crime scene study and criminal psychology," Director Sheppard continued. "You obviously seemed to know exactly the classes you needed to take for this job."

"Well, my dad told me what you would be looking for in this field," Katherine said. Her hand held the coffee cup tighter. So her dad had dated this woman, but she still seemed rather cool to her.

"Just so you know, even though you are Agent Gibbs's daughter, you will not get special treatment here," Director Sheppard warned. Katherine eyed her closely. But she became friendlier."Watch out for DiNozzo. He's a womanizer and if he starts drooling, that means he likes you. I suppose your father will give you permission to hit him in the head. Welcome to NCIS, Agent Gibbs."

She extended her hand and Katherine shook it.

"Thank you, Director Sheppard," Katherine said. "And just to stop confusion between me and my dad, just call me Agent G. Or something to distinguish us from each other."

The two women left Director Sheppard's office and went down the stairs. Gibbs was there waiting for them with his team.

"Director," he said. "Kitty."

Katherine smiled at him and then looked around at the other three. She recognized Tony from all the storied her dad had told her about him. The other one had to be McGee; or Probie as Tony would call him. The woman had to be Ziva David.

"I'll leave the new team to bond," Director Sheppard said.

* * *

Still short, I know. Next chapter will be longer. I promise 

Review...


	3. Bonding Time

So this is where the crime and stuff goes on. Also, Kitty's meeting with the team. 

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters except for Kitty and Jake.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bonding Time

"So you're the new Probie," Tony said.

Kitty turned to him. "Call me that again; I'll beat you into a pulp with a bat."

"Or you could hit him in the back of the head," Gibbs said. "Always gets him to shut up for me."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Tony said. "She's a newbie but she's allowed to hit me in the head." Gibbs smacked Tony behind the head. "Sorry, boss."

"That's what I thought, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Ziva stepped forward. "So why'd you want to join NCIS?"

Kitty shrugged. "I dunno. Dad always talked about it when I was around with him and I thought it would be interesting to do." She took a drink from her coffee. "And now I'm here. And the whole holding a gun just give me a sense of power."

"Tony, you may want to close your mouth before that droll reaches the floor," Ziva said, eyeing Tony's gaze.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You'd think he'd have some common sense to stop liking the boss's daughter," McGee muttered to Ziva.

Abby walked over to the group. "Hi, I heard we're getting a new agent and I wanted to see if they came."

Kitty turned around to face Abby. "Hi."

"I'm Abby," Abby said.

"Katherine Gibbs, but call me Kitty," Kitty said.

"You're Gibbs's daughter?" Abby asked.

"Now how come Abby knows that Gibbs has a daughter but I don't?" Tony asked Ziva and McGee.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tony, I didn't know," McGee said.

"Thanks, Probie," Tony said.

"Hey! I'm not the new guy anymore! I'm not Probie anymore!" McGee said.

"Whatever, Probie," Tony said.

"I think it's because Gibbs looks as Abby like a second daughter," Ziva said quietly to the other two.

"Let's go meet Ducky," Abby said. She grabbed Kitty's wrist and started to drag her to the elevators. "Oh, and if he starts rambling on about something, just nod your head and agree."

* * *

Jacob Walters walked down a park path in the dark. He was busy thinking over what was going on with his life.

Yesterday he'd gotten a letter saying that he was going to go into a training camp for the Marines. Then he'd be deported to Iraq to fight in the war. And the only reason why this had happened was because he couldn't afford his college tuition so he'd joined the armed forces to pay for his tuition.

Behind him a twig snapped. Jacob turned around to see who was following him.

"Who are you!" Jacob demanded.

Nobody answered him. Jacob turned around in a circle to see if he could make out anyone in the darkness. Shrugging, Jacob tried to put it away. But he couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him. He picked up his pace and started to head back to the light filled street walk.

He finally reached the safety of the street. Cars zoomed by him, not paying him any attention. Jacob started to walk back home to his apartment. Twenty minutes later he was outside the door to his apartment. He opened the door and started to walk up the steps.

Downstairs, he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. Jacob didn't know who it was, but he was afraid of them. He pulled out his keys hurriedly and tried to fit them into the lock. The footsteps were coming closer.

A hand closed over Jacob's mouth and he felt a knife next to his throat. His attacked pushed the knife into his throat and pulled it. Jacob fell to the ground. Blood poured from his wound as he slowly died.

Jacob looked up at the man above him. His eyes got wide as he recognized him.

It couldn't be him. They'd been friends at school along with…with Kitty.

Jacob couldn't focus anymore. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to die. He only thought about whom else was in danger. Kitty would be next and only he knew. And he couldn't tell her.

* * *

"So this is Jethro's daughter," Ducky said, surveying Kitty. "Ah, yes, I can see some of his features."

Kitty shrugged. "Err, sure. Okay."

"I remember how when I was your age, everyone would be comparing me to looking like my father and mother. And quite a few times I'd been mistaken for my father himself. Especially on the phone. Of course, all children are meant to look like their parents. It's in their genetic makeup. You're created of your parents' DNA and you're going to look like them."

Kitty looked over at Abby. Abby raised her eyebrows with a look of "I told you so." Kitty smiled and then looked back at Ducky.

"Let's just hope that you have more patience than your father has at some points," Ducky said.

Gibbs shook his head and took another drink from his coffee.

"But then studies say how children will also have personalities like their parents because they're exposed to it," Ducky continued.

The doors to morgue opened and Director Sheppard entered. The eight people looked over at the Director.

"Please excuse me for interrupting," Director Sheppard said. "But we have another case."

* * *

Great, Kitty's first case and she's the next target. To perfect 


	4. Briefing

This is a really short chapter, but it's just briefing. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Oh, and if anyone got confused, Jacob's murder happened the night before. Right now in briefing, it's about eight in the morning

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I don't own any of Tony's stupid remarks. And I don't own Gibbs hitting Tony in the head

* * *

Chapter 4

Briefing

Once Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Kitty were back upstairs, Director Sheppard gave them information.

"His name is Jacob Evan Walters. He was scheduled to go to a training camp for the Marines today," Director Sheppard said.

"Jacob Walters?" Kitty asked. "What school did he go to?"

"Maryland's School of Criminal Psychology and Crime Scene Forensics," Director Sheppard read off.

"Jake?" Kitty asked. "I know who he is."

Gibbs looked over at her. Kitty went over to Director Sheppard and took the picture from her. Kitty looked at it.

"That's Jake, alright," Kitty said.

"Were you friends?" Director Sheppard asked.

"You could say that," Kitty said. "We were lab partners and a 'team' along with Ivan Lang while preparing for this."

"It won't cloud your judgment in this case, will it?" Director Sheppard asked.

"Like I said, we were only partners," Kitty said. "I didn't know him outside of the classroom. I haven't talked with him since graduation last year. All I know is that he joined the armed forces because he couldn't afford tuition."

"Let's get going," Gibbs said.

The five agents went to the elevator and Gibbs pressed the down button. The doors closed and the elevator started to go down. It reopened and they were in the garage. Already Ducky and Jimmy were in the NCIS car. The five of them went to the car.

"Shot gun," Kitty said. She took the front seat.

"I'm driving," Ziva said.

"Do you plan on making her sick on her first trip?" Tony asked. "I'm driving."

"No, I am," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, get a seat." Tony, Ziva, and McGee got in the back seat. Gibbs started the car. "Let's get going." He pulled out the car and drove to the exit. He looked back at the three other agents. "And can we not have any problems?"

"We don't cause them!" Tony pointed out. "They just come!"

"Hit him, Ziva," Gibbs said.

Ziva happily obeyed Gibbs's order. Tony looked ready to kill.

* * *

Short, but it'll get longer. 

Please review!


	5. Working with Special Agent DiNozzo

So here's the long chapter I've been promising. They go to the scene and Kitty has to work with Tony. How fun

Disclaimer: Err... I don't own a lot

* * *

Chapter 5

Working with "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Lovely," Tony said, kneeling by the body. "You're old fashion knife job. Just go behind them and slit their throat. Kind of like-"

"Don't even start comparing it to a movie or something, Tony," Ziva interrupted. She flashed a quick picture of Tony by the body. "And that one's for the scrapbook."

Kitty went over to Jacob's body also. She stood over his body, staring down at him. Her brown hair was now tied back in a ponytail. "Can't believe this actually happened to him."

"If you need a shoulder-" Tony started.

"Shut up!" Ziva said.

Kitty sighed and knelt next to the body. Ducky came over and took a liver temperature check. He read his instrument and then looked up at the agents.

"He's been here for a while," Ducky said. "He died somewhere between…" He checked his watch. "… Eleven and two last night."

"Who'd want to kill this guy?" Tony asked out loud. "What'd he do to piss someone off?"

Kitty saw something under his jacket. She took a picture and then moved the jacket. Underneath were some keys. She photographed them also and picked them up. Written on one key were the numbers: A31. The door they were in front of was the same number.

"Well, he almost made the safety of his apartment," Kitty said. She held up the keys to Ziva. "Same number."

"Hey, Gibbs," Ziva said. Gibbs wasn't there. "Where's he gone?"

"To get the apartment manager," Tony said. "Get the keys to get in the room."

"If Dad had patience we could've spared him the trip," Kitty said. She thought for a second. "Well, this wasn't a robbery, was it?" Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked at her. "I mean, the keys are out here. And they were placed only the way a body could fall."

"So you're saying this was just to kill him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said.

Gibbs showed up just then. "What'd you find?"

"Keys," Kitty said. Ziva held them up for Gibbs to see. "We're guessing this wasn't a robbery."

"Let's get a look in the room and outside," Ziva said. "Partners?"

"I've got outside," Kitty said.

"Room," McGee said.

"I'll-" Ziva started until Tony stood up.

"I'll take outside, also," Tony said.

Kitty looked at Ziva for help. Ziva sighed and shook her head. Kitty understood that she'd have to work with DiNozzo for this at least. As long as he focused on working instead of trying to get her to like him.

The two walked down the steps and outside. They followed the path leading to the apartment, trying to find something.

"Uhh, what're we looking for exactly?" Kitty asked.

"If you don't know what we're looking for, why'd you volunteer for outside?" Tony asked her.

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Kitty snapped. Tony looked over at her with polite curiosity. She sighed and answered, "Because there's not going to be anything in that room. We established that it was most likely not robbery."

"Well, there could be something in the room that could lead to why he was killed," Tony said.

The two split off to go around the building. Kitty sighed and swung her camera around.

"My first day here and I have to work with 'Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,'" Kitty said in a mocking tone. "Why couldn't I work with Ziva? What about Dad? Or even Probie? Anybody other than this guy who first looks at a girl's butt before her face."

She looked over at the flower beds and the sidewalk, looking for anything to help them with Jacob's murder. There was nothing.

On the other side of the building, Tony attempt to find anything was even less productive than Kitty's.

"This is useless. I can't find anything!" Tony said exasperatedly. Right then his cell phone rang. He flipped it open. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "I know who you are. Don't you ever check whose calling?"

"No, boss," Tony said. "What'd you want?"

"For you to shut up!" Gibbs said. "I can hear you from the room."

Tony looked up to see an open window. Just then, Ziva stuck her head out to look at Tony. "I would've gone out there but _somebody_ wanted to 'help' our new agent."

Kitty had finished her circle of the building and was now standing behind Tony. "Will people stop referring to me as the 'new agent?'"

Up in the room, Gibbs was listening to the conversation on the phone as Tony still hadn't hung up. He turned to Ziva who was still at the window. "Ziva, tell Kitty to hit DiNozzo so he'll start working."

"Kitty, Gibbs said you can hit Tony," Ziva said.

Kitty smacked Tony in the back of the head with the same strength her father had. Tony closed his eyes as he felt the hit.

"Thanks, boss," Tony said.

Gibbs went over to the window and looked out as well. "Get to work, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss," Tony said. He and Ziva's heads disappeared. Then Gibbs reappeared. "Yeah, boss?"

"Hang up your phone, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Tony looked down to his still open phone. "Got it, boss," he repeated.

"And don't forget it," Gibbs said, going back into the room.

The two walked towards the sidewalk with their cameras. Kitty went to the street to find anything. In the grass was a set of footprints.

"Hope there's not a stay-off-the-grass rule," Kitty said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

Kitty pointed to the footprints. "Jacob wanted to get to his apartment quickly."

"Think he was being chased?" Tony guessed.

"Either that or he had that prickly feeling that you get when you know something's wrong," Kitty said. She took pictures of it. "Or it could be just some stupid kids. Still…"

"Or he could've had to pee really badly," Tony suggested.

Kitty scoffed in disgust.

Tony went around before turning back to Kitty. She was walking away from him. And he couldn't help but stare a little.

"DiNozzo, stop staring at my butt!" Kitty yelled

Tony snapped his eyes back up to her face. "I was looking past you at something!"

"Well, what was there that was so conveniently located for you to stare at my ass?" Kitty asked. "Show me. I'd like to see."

Tony laughed slightly. "You remind me so much of Gibbs."

"Good," Kitty said. "Seriously, DiNozzo, can we get some work done?"

Tony noticed a few footprints in the grass that look new. He followed them back up to the building. When he got to the sidewalk, there were wet footprints.

"Uh oh," Tony said. "Not good." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Gibbs.

Upstairs, Gibbs answered his phone.

"What, DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded.

"Boss, we've got a problem," Tony said, taking quick pictures of the prints before they evaporated. "I've got wet footprints here and they weren't here a minute ago."

"DiNozzo, did you think of the possibility they were yours?" Gibbs asked exasperatedly. It reminded Tony of how Kitty had just been talking to him.

"Boss, Kitty and I have been on the pavement," DiNozzo said. He put his shoe next to one footprint. "Besides, these prints have bigger sizes than I do."

"Dammit!" Gibbs shouted.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Damn police didn't secure the place," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, get Kitty up here. Not until that ground is secured, do you here me?"

"Got it, boss," Tony said.

Kitty was going to a section of trees that surrounded the apartment complex. She heard someone yelling her name but she didn't listen. All she focused on was the sounds ahead of her. A twig snapped.

Kitty saw a shadow ahead. She fell back into the denser part of the trees.

"Come out, come out," Kitty breathed quietly.

A hand gripped her arm. She spun around and aimed a kick at her attacker. There was the bright glare of light on metal. Then Kitty felt something slash against her arm, he was trying to weaken her.

"Tony!" Kitty cried. "DiNozzo! Dammit! Come help me!"

Tony heard her yelling and ran over to the noises.

Kitty tried kicking her attacker again. He put the knife to her throat. _"Oh, God,_" Kitty thought._ "I'm going to die."_

Then he let her go. Kitty fell to the ground, cradling her arm. Tony appeared, holding his gun up. He knelt next to her.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"He tried to kill me," Kitty said. "He put the knife to my throat. And he cut my arm." She showed him the wound.

Tony looked up one last time at where the man had left. Then he went back to Kitty. He helped her stand up and they went back over to the apartment complex. They went to the plaza area and Tony sat her down on one of the benches. He pulled out his cell phone and once more called Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! Where the hell are you?" Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Kitty got hurt," Tony said. "I think the guy who killed our vic was trying to kill Kitty also."

Gibbs looked over at McGee and Ziva. "Ziva, McGee, we're going."

"But… but, boss," McGee said. "We haven't finished the room."

"We're going back to NCIS," Gibbs said. "We'll come back once those damn police get this place secured."

* * *

Please please please give me a review! 


	6. Moving In

You'll love this chapter. It's short still, but it's funny

* * *

Chapter 6

Moving In

The team got back to the NCIS building and was seated at their desks. Kitty had her arm wrapped in a bandage from her attacker. Tony had been all too happy to try and help her, which Kitty found rather annoying.

"We need to talk about your safety, Kitty," Gibbs said.

"Dad, it's my first day!" Kitty said. "Who'd want to kill me? I'm no threat. I mean, I understand if someone wanted to kill DiNozzo"

"Hey!" Tony yelled.

"Kitty, you have a cut on your arm and he put a knife to your throat," Gibbs said.

"What if one of us kept her at our place until this creep's caught," Ziva suggested.

"Not Probie," Tony said. "Last time he had to watch Abby, her stalker guy almost got her." He tried to suppress a smile. Maybe he'd be able to watch Kitty.

"That was Abby's fault," McGee said. "I told her not to open the door."

"You shouldn't have left the apartment," Tony said.

"She wanted her toothbrush!" McGee said.

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled.

"I don't mind if she has to stay at my place," Tony said.

Ziva stared at him. She couldn't (okay, maybe she could) believe that Tony was volunteering. She knew he was only doing this just so he could spend time talking with her and other things that Ziva didn't want to think about.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. For a second, Tony thought Gibbs was going to explode on him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Gibbs said.

"But… But what about Ziva," Kitty stammered. "C'mon, she can kill a guy in about three seconds!"

"Switch off," Gibbs said. "Kitty, you'll move from each of their apartments at random days. DiNozzo, Ziva, only I know where Kitty is, got it?"

"Got it, boss," Tony said.

"First night, stay with DiNozzo. Don't spend more than four days at one of their apartments, Kitty," Gibbs said.

_Alright! _Tony thought. _Four days to get her on my good side._

Tony stood up and went over to Kitty. "We should get going. Right, boss?"

"Yes, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Kitty looked back at her dad. "But…"

"Go, Kitty," Gibbs said.

* * *

"So this is my apartment," Tony said. Kitty walked into the family room and dropped her bags on the floor. "Family room, kitchen's over there, bathroom down the hall. Two bedrooms also down the hall." 

Kitty looked around the apartment. It was messy. She wasn't used to messiness, her mom had always been strict about her cleaning up after herself and so had her dad. The fact that he was a Marine says enough.

"Err, nice," Kitty said.

"So… want anything to eat?" Tony offered.

"No, thanks," Kitty said. "I'm just going to go to bed." She picked up her one bag and put it back over her shoulder. She walked down the hall in the direction Tony said the bathroom was.

Tony sighed and went over to his couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He heard the shower turn on. Tony tried not to think about Kitty.

Kitty was busy washing her hair. So far she wasn't too pleased with having to live with DiNozzo. She hoped to god that Tony wasn't going to try and spy on her. Fifteen minutes later, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She dried herself off and got her shorts and tank-top on.

She packed her old clothes into her bag and put it over her shoulder. She went outside into the apartment. There were two doors and she wasn't sure which one was Tony's bedroom.

"Hey, DiNozzo?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah?" Tony asked from the family room.

"Which one's you're bedroom?"

"Okay, turn to face the bathroom door," Tony directed. "Now the door on your right is the spare bedroom. But I don't have a bed in there. So go to the one on the left. It's mine but I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks," Kitty said.

She opened the door to his bedroom. Inside was a queen bed with a bunch of more clothes on it. Kitty sighed and went over to his bed. She threw his clothes off and then got under the covers.

Tony lay down on the couch. He was exhausted from the day also. He scanned through all his channels before deciding to go to bed. He shut the TV off and got up. He got his shirt and pants off and walked around in his boxers. He pulled out a blanket from his closet and went back over to the couch. He lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony heard footsteps walking around his apartment. He pushed himself off the couch and reached for his gun. In his kitchen, he heard the refrigerator open. He went into the kitchen and aimed his gun at the person. 

Kitty stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to protect you," Tony said, slightly embarrassed. He put his gun on the counter.

"Last time I checked, you about to shoot someone's head off is not protecting them," Kitty said. She pulled out a carton of orange juice. "Do you have anything other than pizza in this fridge?"

"Yeah, stuff's in the back," Tony said.

Kitty moved three pizza boxes out of the way and found a few things in the back. Tony watched her looking through his refrigerator. He couldn't help smiling when he saw all of her exposed skin.

"Do you have yogurt?" Kitty asked.

"No," Tony answered. "Can't stand the stuff." He stuck his tongue out at the thought of it.

"Whatever," Kitty said. She sat on his counter and took out a glass. She poured the orange juice in and started to drink it. "I hate Sundays."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I hate church," Kitty said. "Pastor Guy keeps talking and talking and talking… you get the picture. By the time I get out, I could've been home." She sipped again. "So, if you're supposed to be protecting me… are you gonna have to take me to church?"

"Uhh, I suppose," Tony said.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kitty asked. "I could go get a shirt on over this."

"No, it's alright," Tony said. Kitty raised her eyebrow at him. _"Great conversation,"_ he thought. He sat up on the counter across from Kitty. She was staring at him for a while, mostly at his abs. When he saw where she was looking, she stopped. She must've sense his gaze. "So…" he said, trying to start a better conversation.

"Yeah," Kitty said. She clicked her nails on the counter. "This is awkward."

* * *

Hehe, Kitty has to live with Tony. I'll update soon 

I'm begging for a review!


	7. Back To Work

Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I've had so many projects to do. Anyways, I hope you like it

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I'd be out there writing actual scripts in my giant mansion instead of at my computer typing these

* * *

Chapter 7

Back to Work

"So how is it at Tony's place?" Abby asked. Kitty was in Abby's lab with McGee. It was Tuesday and Kitty was going to Ziva's tonight. Abby was busy running some tests on the few samples from the crime scene.

"There's a lot of pizza in his house," Kitty said. She blinked her dark blue eyes that matched her dad's. "Well, he let's me sleep in his bed."

"Together?" Abby asked suddenly.

Kitty stared at her. Then she realized how she'd taken it the wrong way. "Uh, no. I mean, I sleep in his bed and he sleeps on the couch. That was rather nice of him, I thought. He still annoys me."

"You'll eventually become immune to it," McGee said. He took the print from the doorknob he'd lifted at the scene. There was a match. "We've got a match."

"Oh, let's see," Abby said. She and Kitty went over to the computer. Just then Tony entered the lab.

"Wow, Probie, you've got the girls around you," Tony said. Gibbs came in after him and hit Tony in the head. "Sorry, boss."

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"We've got a match on one of those prints outside on the doorknob," McGee said. Gibbs and Tony came over to see the screen. McGee clicked on VIEW. Jacob's picture flashed up onto the screen.

"Walter's is in the system?" Tony asked.

"He was about to be a Marine," Kitty said. "And besides, everyone at my school was fingerprinted. Take my fingerprint and my picture'll pop up.

"Try the other print, McGee," Abby said. McGee minimized the one screen and pulled up another. He took the print and put it on the first page. He clicked and they waited for a minute. A girl's picture appeared. Her name read Elaine Richards.

"You know her?" Tony asked to Kitty.

"Not her name," Kitty said. She tried to think of the girl's face. She could remember her but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Ziva entered the lab. "So this is where everybody is," Ziva said.

"Hi, Ziva," Kitty and Abby said.

"Err, what're we staring at?" Ziva asked.

"McGee, keep running prints. I have to go to autopsy," Gibbs said. "Kitty, Ziva, you're coming with me."

Tony looked up from the computer. "And me?"

Gibbs turned around. "Help Abby or something." He walked with Kitty and Ziva to the morgue. When they got there, Ducky and Jimmy already had Jacob out. They'd made the Y cut and had his insides exposed. Gibbs walked over. "So what do we have?"

"The neck wound is deep, cut into the main artery and well into the neck," Ducky started. "Whoever did this really had some resentment to our young gentlemen."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, as we just started him an hour ago, I don't have very much," Ducky explained. Gibbs exhaled angrily.

Gibbs' cell phone ran. He flipped it open. "Agent Gibbs here."

"Gibbs, we have the apartment secured…" Director Sheppard said. "… to you're liking," she added. "They'll be police around to keep your agents safe."

"Thank you, Director," Gibbs said. He shut his phone and turned to Kitty and Ziva. "We're going back to the lab and getting DiNozzo." He led the way from the morgue and back to Abby's lab. Abby was busy working on something. McGee sat at the computer, typing in other things. Tony sat in a chair, gazing into space. "DiNozzo!"

Tony stood up from Abby's chair. "Yeah, boss?"

"We're going," Gibbs said. "McGee, stay here with Abby."

"Got it, boss," McGee said.

* * *

This time, Kitty was working with Ziva inside the room. Tony and Gibbs were outside, hoping to find anything that would've remained for a few days. Ziva was in Jacob's bedroom. His bed was a mess and everything was disorganized. She went over to the bed and noticed the sheets.

She sighed and shut the blinds. Then she turned off the lights. She pulled out her UV light. She scanned it over the bed and semen showed up.

"Looks like our victim was dealing with his stress of the Marines with a few nights with some girl," Ziva said.

Kitty walked into the bedroom. "What'd you find?"

"Do you know if Jacob had a girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said. Then she remembered. That's who Elaine was. "Ziva, Elaine is Jacob's girlfriend. That's where she's from. They were still dating at graduation." She paused and thought about it. "I remember that Elaine had been dating Ivan before Jacob. You can see where that went."

Ziva nodded. "Yeah, I do," she said. She walked over to Kitty and noticed a picture on the desk. She picked it up and handed it to Kitty. "Is that Elaine?"

The woman in the picture was younger than what had been showed on the computer, but Kitty still remembered her. It was definitely Elaine. "Yeah, that's graduation," Kitty said. Jacob and Elaine were smiling brightly. Elaine's blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Kitty could remember how every boy on campus wanted to date her. Kitty came to her senses. "We should get McGee to find them so we can get a talk."

"Yeah," Ziva said. She got her cell phone out and called McGee.

McGee picked up his cell phone. "Yeah?"

"McGee, Kitty and I need for you to locate Ivan Lang and Elaine Richards," Ziva said. "There's a love triangle forming before our eyes."

"Sure," McGee said. "I'll call you once I've got everything."

"Thank you, McGee," Ziva said. She shut her phone. "McGee's on it."

She and Kitty continued to look around the apartment. About half an hour after Ziva called McGee, Tony and Gibbs came back into the apartment. They were both sweaty and red from the heat outside. Tony wanted to relax but Kitty and Gibbs wouldn't let him. Kitty went back into the bedroom with Ziva and took samples from the sheets. Kitty stripped the bed and stuffed the sheets into a bag, sealed it, and labeled it.

Tony knocked on the door. "What do you have?"

"Oh, what I imagine is usually in your bed," Ziva said.

Tony grinned embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. Kitty smiled slightly but went back to work. She walked to the bathroom and shuffled though a cabinet. There wasn't much; just some toiletries like shampoo, a razor, shaving cream and deodorant.

"Nothing out of the ordinary in here," Kitty said. She was about to walk out of the bathroom when she noticed a small trash can. There were bloody tissues in it. "Uhh… scratch that." She picked one up and looked at it. "I think he's been cutting himself."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Stress of joining the armed forces," Ziva said. She too came into the bathroom. "I felt the same in Iraq. Only I didn't cut my wrists."

Kitty labeled another envelope and placed all of the contents into it. She sealed that and handed it to Ziva. The three left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Gibbs was looking through the entertainment center.

"Find anything?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing," Gibbs said. He rifled through another shelf. Tony walked over and looked through an opposite shelf. "Just DVDs, CDs, pictures, books…"

"And a box of condoms," Tony said. He held up the box. "Why wouldn't he keep these in the bedroom?"

"Maybe he was partying elsewhere," Kitty said. She turned to Ziva. "Cut the lights?"

"Cut 'em," Ziva said.

Kitty turned off the light switch and Tony closed the blinds to the windows so that the room became darker. Once more, Ziva took out her ultraviolet light and shined it around the room. Enough evidence showed up that Jacob had been having sex other than in his bed.

"Okay, so far all we've figured out here is that Walter's doesn't know how to keep his pants on," Tony said.

"Sounds like the same problem you have," Ziva said. She turned the light back on. "But Tony's right. All we've got else is that Jacob was cutting himself. Other than that, we've got nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

"A hundred percent, boss," Ziva said.

Kitty sighed and leaned against the wall. Her first case and they'd hit a dead end not even a week into it. She banged her head against the wall, trying to think of what else they could do. She figured out there wasn't anything until McGee had addresses.

Right then Ziva's phone ran. Ziva pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, I got your addresses for Elaine and Ivan," McGee said. "Got a piece of paper?"

Ziva went over to Tony and pulled his sleeve up. Tony stared at her as she held a pen above his skin. Ziva leaned her head to the side to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could hold Tony's arm still. "I've got a pen and Tony's arm. Now what are they?"

"Ivan's address is C27 at the Pinecrest Apartments," McGee said. "And Elaine's apartment is at 1824 at the Hills Condos."

"Thanks, McGee," Ziva said as she wrote down on Tony's forearm. She hung up her phone. "Thanks for your arm, Tony."

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"We have two addresses that will hopefully help us," Ziva said. "This one is Ivan Lang's. Turns out that he was dating Elaine but she went with Jacob. At least that's what Kitty told me."

"Well, we haven't found much more in this apartment," Gibbs said. "Let's get going." He walked out of the apartment with Ziva. Tony stayed behind with Kitty. He was about to say something when Gibbs came back. "DiNozzo! Kitty! Let's go!"

Kitty and Tony sighed and followed Gibbs.

* * *

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible

Please review


	8. Class Reunion

I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry! But there's been projects and finals and a bunch of junk I didn't want. So now here's my next chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 8

Class Reunion

The NCIS team got out of the car and headed up the walk to Elaine's front door. The yard was dotted with flower beds. A few trees were in the front yard, protecting Gibbs, Ziva, Kitty, and Tony from the hot sun. Ziva walked up the steps and knocked on the white door.

The door opened and Elaine Richards was now facing them. She looked at them curiously. "May I help you?"

"Elaine Richards, we have some bad news," Ziva said. "May we come in?"

Elaine stepped aside to let the four of them in. She stared at Kitty, trying to recognize her. The she stared at Tony. He ignored her and continued to follow Ziva to the family room. They stood around until Elaine came in. She gestured to her seats. Ziva, Tony, and she sat but Kitty and Gibbs remained standing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ziva David, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and Agent Gibbs and… Agent Gibbs," Ziva said. She scowled and turned to Kitty. "We're just going to call you Agent Kitty, alright?"

Kitty shrugged. "Whatever."

"Kitty Gibbs?" Elaine repeated. She stood up to look better at Kitty. "Did you go to Maryland's School of Criminal Psychology and Crime Scene Forensics?"

"Yeah," Kitty said.

"Nice to see you again," Elaine said.

"Great to see you, too," Kitty said.

"What are you doing with these agents? This is your dad? You're at NCIS now?" Elaine was asking questions before Kitty could answer. So she shrugged. "What news do you have to say?"

Tony stood up. Elaine went back to ogling him. Kitty found it annoying how Elaine was staring at Tony. Then she kicked herself mentally. She wasn't supposed to be jealous! Kitty wanted her dad to smack her in the back of the head at that moment. Maybe that would bring her to her senses.

"Are you seeing Jacob Walters?" Tony asked her.

"Well… yes I have been," Elaine said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Jacob was killed almost a week ago," Tony said.

Elaine sat back down on the couch. She stared at a spot on the floor. Tony saw that she had already taken it hard. Either that or she was faking it. The NCIS agents watched her as she recovered from the shock. Finally she looked back at them.

"Who… who killed him?"

"We don't know yet," Tony said.

"Do you mind if we have a look around to see if there's anything we can use to find his killer?" Ziva asked.

Elaine nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you need."

"I'll go outside with you," Kitty said. She went out to the hall with Elaine.

Gibbs first went to the kitchen, leaving Tony and Ziva in the family room. Ziva turned to Tony. "Okay, lover boy, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony demanded.

"Doesn't she fit the qualities for one of your 'Perfect Ten' list?" Ziva asked.

Tony took out his camera and turned away from Ziva. "Sure, why not," he muttered. He started to look at a pile of magazines.

Ziva couldn't believe it. Tony wasn't even registering what was going on. He had hardly noticed Elaine. She finally got out a camera and gloves and started to look around as well.

Tony kept shuffling through the magazines. Most of them were Good House Living, Reader's Digest, and a few catalogs. He glanced at where Ziva was examining a few pictures of what looked like her family. He picked up the magazines and walked over to her. Ziva turned to face him before going back to the pictures.

"I don't know about you, but a girl like this wouldn't be a killer," Tony said.

Ziva nodded, still looking at the pictures. "She cares about life and her family." She touched the frame of a picture of two girls. "These look like her nieces." Another picture was of a wedding. Elaine stood there with who looked like her sister. Her sister was in a wedding dress. "I don't think she could be a killer either."

Some other pictures were of her with other people. Jacob was with her in a few. Some were with her sister or her nieces. Another picture was of her standing next to a tree in fall.

Ziva glanced at Tony to see if he was ogling the pictures. He wasn't. It was really starting to bother Ziva that Tony wasn't being his usual idiotic self. Something was going on with him.

Outside, Kitty was standing with Elaine underneath her largest tree. She watched her as a few tears fell down Elaine's face. Kitty put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Jacob," Kitty said. "He was my friend, too."

"I can't believe he's really gone," Elaine said.

Kitty hugged Elaine gently. Elaine relaxed her head against Kitty's shoulder. Kitty pulled away first. She looked at Elaine closely. "Do you have any idea who'd want to kill him? Did he get in any trouble with some gangs after school?"

"No," Elaine said. "Not unless you count Ivan. I mean, he was mad when Jacob and I got together. But other than that… he didn't tell me anything."

"Did you know Jacob was going to join the army?" Kitty asked.

Elaine nodded. "Yes, I did. I was so upset that he was leaving." She wiped her tears. "I thought he was already gone. So he never got to his training camp?"

"No, he didn't," Kitty said.

Elaine sighed and closed her eyes. "He told me he was ready to help his country. He told me it was his duty as an American."

Kitty remembered the bloody tissues at Jacob's apartment. If Jacob was ready to go to Iraq, why would he cut himself. She looked back at Elaine. "Uhh… Elaine. We found bloody tissues at Jacob's house. Was he cutting himself?"

Elaine turned her left wrist over. Scars and fresh cuts covered her arm and wrist. Elaine sighed. "It's my blood. He told me that he'd gotten his letter. I said I had to go to the bathroom. I just cut myself… I was so upset." More tears spilled down her face. "I loved him so much!"

The door to her apartment opened. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony came out. Gibbs walked over to Elaine. "Do you mind if we take this?" Gibbs asked, holding out a cell phone.

"It's Jacob's," Elaine muttered. "I meant to give it back to him. Sure, you can take it with you."

"Thank you," Gibbs said.

Kitty waved to Elaine. She turned and walked with Ziva back to the car. Ziva had nothing in her hands.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," Ziva muttered.

Kitty sighed. "Have you had harder cases than this?"

"One time we had to prove that Tony didn't commit murder," Ziva said, grinning. Kitty smiled, too. "That was hard enough. We should get this."

"Maybe we'll get more at Ivan's," Kitty said.

"I hope," Ziva muttered. "I have vacation to a spa this weekend."

"I hope you can get your money back for that spa," Tony said. "I don't know if we'll be done by Saturday."

"And I hope to be at Lang's house before Saturday," Gibbs said. He pulled the car door open. Sighing, Ziva, Tony, and Kitty got in as well. Just when they closed the door, Gibbs pulled out and started driving down the street quickly.

Tony turned to Ziva. "And I thought your driving was terrible."

* * *

At Ivan Lang's place, Tony and Gibbs were standing in front of Ivan in his kitchen while Kitty and Ziva stood back to let them handle Ivan. He was as tall as Tony, with dark brown hair and eyes. He didn't like them being in his home but he agreed to let them in after Kitty introduced herself. Tony had just gotten through telling him about Jacob's death and asked if he remembered Jacob. 

"Yeah, I remember Walters," Ivan muttered. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're wondering. But when you find the lucky guy that did it, give him my thanks."

"I take it you weren't on good terms with him," Tony said.

"I hated the bastard," Ivan said. "He was my best friend. Then he stole my girlfriend from me! He stabbed me in the back. But I wouldn't kill a guy over that."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Ivan. "We're not saying you killed anybody."

Kitty sighed and leaned against the counter. "Ivan, I thought you broke up with Elaine. Jacob didn't steal her."

"Kitty, I saw her kissing him in them chemistry class a few minutes before class started," Ivan said. He glared at her. "I broke up with her before she could with me."

Ziva rolled her eyes. People were so stupid when it came to dating. She found it simple. If you're with someone, don't cheat on them. It couldn't be much simpler than that. Going away from her thoughts, Ziva turned to face Ivan. "Have you talked with him much since then?"

"Why would I?" Ivan snapped, his dark eyes glaring at Ziva.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?" Tony asked. "Just to clear you that you didn't do anything?"

"Got a warrant?"

* * *

So how'd you like it? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review!


End file.
